


The Lagoon

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (very light), But no actual somnophilia, Clubbing, Condoms, Discussion of Somnophilia, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gender-Bent Noctis, Gender-Bent Prompto, Gender-bend - Freeform, Gentle Sex, Hook-Up, I didn't even edit this, Loss of Virginity, No Beta, Rough Sex, Slut-Shaming, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex, safe sex, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Noctis has recently left her ex-fiance because the asshole cheated on her. Prompto, her friend, attempts to cheer her up by taking her out to a club. She's also out on the prowl for sex herself.Gladio is only interested in getting laid, while Ignis is waiting for the right person. The two friends head down to the 'Lagoon', one looking for a good time, the other dreading it. But what will Ignis do when he sees the most beautiful woman he has ever seen? And just how quickly will Gladio and Prompto's conversation turn to sex?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 31





	The Lagoon

Prompto finishes putting on her lipstick just as Noctis finishes putting on her dress. Smiling at her reflection, she turns to her friend and gives her an approving nod.

“Doesn’t that feel much better?” She says, gesturing to the dress.

Noctis shifts uncomfortably. “I guess.” But she’s still frowning.

Prompto bounces over to her. “Come on, no frowns! Tonight, we have some fun!”

“But I miss him.” Noctis pouts. “Don’t you think this is too soon?”

“Too soon!” Prompto sighs dramatically. “Noct, he cheated on you! He’s probably with her right now! So why shouldn’t you be with someone, too? Besides, I totally need a new BF, and I’m not getting one sitting here with you.”

“But Ravus was...we were engaged. It’s only been a month.” She says it like she still can’t believe it. Maybe she can’t. Prompto sighs again, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Can’t you just be my wing-woman?”

This time, it’s Noctis who sighs. “Alright, fine.”

“Yay!” Prompto pulls her friend into a hug, which she endures. “Alright, time to do your hair!”

Across town, in a different apartment:

“Ignis, come on, it’s _time_.”

Ignis scrunches up his nose. “I think you mean it’s time for _you_.” He sighs. “Really, I can’t understand how you enjoy going to these nightclubs of yours.”

“It’s fun and if you’re hot, like we both are, you get laid. And it’s great.” He sprays himself with cologne, making sure his black t-shirt is stain free.

“I’m not sure I’m ready.”

“Then you can have a dance with someone, maybe have your first kiss.” Gladio says with a shrug.

Ignis grumbles even more.

Gladio sighs and turns away from the mirror. “Can’t you just...at least be my wing-man?”

“How would I even do that?”

“When we encounter some hot girls, just pick one of them to talk to, keep her engaged while I flirt with the other.”

He shakes his head, but eventually agrees.

“Alright!” Gladio says. “Well, time to get going.”

The club is _awful_ , Ignis thinks, even before he’s seen the interior. The black and neon blue sign holds a jumble of letters that probably spell out the word ‘lagoon’, and sports the crude image of a topless mermaid. He’s not looking forward to the smell of sweat and the mingling of a hundred different perfumes and the pounding of the bass he can even feel outside, and the swell of youths drunk and horny and-

Well, let’s just say he’s not looking forward to tonight. The line to get in is almost non-existent at present, but he has no doubt that it will stretch down the pavement before long. Gladio has told him multiple times that this is usually a pretty quiet club, but their versions of quiet, Ignis suspects, differ wildly.

When they get inside, there are only a few couples, and Gladio leads him over to a small round table, leaving him in his chair before going to get a couple of drinks. Ignis orders just a glass of wine, which makes Gladio roll his eyes, but Ignis isn’t bothered. He doesn’t want to get too drunk.

The bar tend is a woman about their age, maybe a little older, and Gladio wastes no time in flirting with her. She rolls her eyes at first, but is unable to stop herself from laughing at one of his stupid jokes, and then he has her in his pocket. Ignis has to admit, though, that she’s very pretty. Her bob of short blonde hair goes perfectly with her little yellow bolero jacket, thrown over her red crop-top.

Gladio finally returns with the drinks just as the main bulk of the patrons file into the bar. “Cindy.” He says with a smile, gesturing in her direction. “Nice gal.”

“She certainly seemed to like you.”

His friend just shrugs. “I dunno. I think I can score someone hotter.” His gaze strays over the crowd of people coming in. “Like her.” He gestures to a blonde in a short black dress, a plaid flannel shirt draped over her shoulders, standing next to a dark-haired girl wearing a shimmery knee-length navy blue dress.

Ignis’ breath is stolen away. The latter girl is completely stunning. Her blue eyes blink lazily at the crowd, looking very unimpressed, while the girl at her side seems more than excited to be there. He wants to go over and introduce himself, but when he gets up, Gladio holds him down.

“No, no.” He says, and Ignis looks at him curiously. “We play it cool. Wait for them to make their way over to the bar. Offer to buy them drinks.” He smiles at Ignis. “So, which one are you going for?”

“The dark haired girl.”

Gladio’s grin is huge. “Nice.” Then, he stands and makes his way over to the bar where the two girls are. After a slight hesitation, Ignis follows.

“Hey, haven’t seen you two here before.” The voice is deep, and it sends shivers up Prompto’s spine. She half-turns and gives him a smile.

 _God, he’s hot_ , she thinks, but decides to be more playful with it. She flicks her hair and shuffles closer to Noctis, gesturing for him to step up on her right. He does so, leaning on the bar.

“Can I get you a drink?”

Prompto feels Noctis bristle, but she doesn’t have to wait long before another guy – probably the first’s friend – touches her shoulder gently. Noctis flinches, and he immediately withdraws his hand.

“Terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just...observing the crowd when I saw your exquisite visage and couldn’t help but be drawn to you. May I purchase a beverage for you?”

“O-oh.” Noctis’ cheeks are bright red. Her eyes find mine, and I nod encouragingly. A bit...old-fashioned, but I’m sure she’ll like that. “Sure.”

He smiles. “What would you like?”

“Just...some juice.” Prompto can tell Noctis finds him attractive. She’s fiddling with the strap of her purse, her breath coming fast.

“Of course.” The guy looks almost relieved at her choice and pays for some orange juice, which he hands to her.

The guy at Prompto’s side nudges her, and she turns back. “And what would you like, cutie?” He asks with a wink.

Prompto’s cheeks heat. _Yeah, definitely hot_. “Uh...whatever you’re having.” She’s really not big on alcohol, but she’s willing to give anything a go.

The guy pays for a whisky on the rocks, and suggests that they return to the table they were at before. Noctis hesitates, but Prompto happily follows along.

They sit down and start talking, Prompto getting absorbed in what the bigger man is saying. He introduces himself as Gladio, talking about his interests while also asking Prompto about hers.

On the other side of the table, Ignis is entranced with what Noctis is saying. She’s telling him about her recent break-up from her ex-fiance, about how she’s still quite broken up about it. “So...I’m not really looking for anything right now.” She finishes.

“That’s perfectly reasonable.” Ignis says. “I myself am not looking for anything. See, I have yet to find someone I want to be with. I’ve been on a few dates, but no one has captured my attention.” He hesitates. “Until you. I apologise, I know this is very soon, but would you...take a walk with me?”

Noctis hesitates, too. She looks over at Prompto, who is getting closer to Gladio by the second, and seems more than comfortable with these people she’s just met. Noctis is more cautious, but she doesn’t feel that Ignis means her any harm. He just wants to get to know her better.

So, she turns back to him and nods. “I’ll just let Prompto know.” She turns back to her friend and taps her on the shoulder. “We’re going to go for a walk. You’ll be okay on your own, right?”

“Yeah, absolutely! Go for it.”

Noctis hugs her goodbye, telling her she’ll be at the apartment before too long. “And don’t stay out too late yourself.” She warns. “We have class tomorrow.”

“As if you’re not going to sleep through half of it.”

“Whatever. Just don’t stay out too late.”

“Alright, fine, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Noctis rolls her eyes, but leaves it at that, following Ignis out of the club and down the street. He leads her to a park in the middle of the city, the lights bright in the dark of the night. They spend a few hours walking and talking.

“I should...really get back.” Noctis says reluctantly, after looking at the time.

“Yes, I’m sorry for keeping you so long.”

“No, no. It was a pleasure.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

Noctis flushes. “You’re so charming.”

Ignis chuckles self-consciously, walking her back home with his arm linked in hers. When they finally got back to her apartment, they hesitate on the doorstep.

“Did you...want to...come up?” She asks. “For a coffee?”

“Well, I am quite partial to coffee.” He says. “Well, another hour or so can’t hurt.” His heart is pounding in his chest. He had wanted, for the longest time, his first time to be something special, but if he loses it tonight, right now, he knows he’ll have no regrets.

Noctis is in a similar position. No other man has made her feel quite the same way as Ignis has. Not even Ravus. As he follows her up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, her excitement grows. It surprises her how much she wants this, how much she’s missed sex.

Even so, she gives him time to take in the apartment, going into the kitchen and brewing coffee. He takes a sip and closes his eyes, sighing.

“Ah, that’s good coffee.” He opens his eyes and gazes at her with an expression that gives her butterflies. He leans in closer. “May I?”

“Yeah.”

His lips brush against hers, just for a moment. It’s so soft and gentle and innocent. Then they brush again, and again, and then he presses more firmly, and she hears the sound of the coffee mug being placed on the counter before his arms wrap around her.

“I have never seen anyone quite as beautiful as you.” He says, brushing her hair back from her cheek. She flushes. He kisses her again.

She pulls away and leads him to her bedroom. It’s simple; just a bed, desk and dresser, but he seems more intent on her than his surrounds. His hands find her hips, holding her in place firmly but gently as he kisses her again. She pulls away again and flops back onto her mattress, beckoning him to join her.

He does so, climbing over her, kissing her again. He links their fingers together, kissing her knuckles. She smiles shyly. She’s never felt like such a treasure.

He leaves her to take his clothes off, revealing his well-toned body. She takes the time to shimmy out of her borrowed dress and undergarments. His breath stutters in his throat as he looks at her bare skin.

She smiles and steps closer. She brings his hands to her, and he allows them to roam as they please, over her hips, shoulders, breasts. She sighs and leans up to kiss him again, her hands also roaming.

He holds her close as he kisses her deeper, tilting their heads to slot together better. His fingers find their way to her sex, rubbing and sliding and thrusting and curling until she grasps him tighter to her in ecstasy.

After, she strokes over his sex also, taking to her knees so she can use her mouth to bring him pleasure. His fingers tangle in her hair, overwhelmed by the sensation. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of him.

He reaches his own climax, gasping and stroking through her hair.

She climbs over him and kisses him, running her fingers down his arms, taking them to her breast, her mouth, kissing his fingers. She slides a sheath over his sex before taking it into herself, and his moan of pleasure is one she shall never forget.

He finishes much too soon, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment, but the reassures him that it’s alright; they can work on it later. He glows with the knowledge that she wishes there to be more encounters as he wraps her in his arms.

Back at the club, while all of this is going on, Gladio takes Prompto’s hand after they’ve finished their drinks and brings her to the dance floor. Almost immediately, they’re grinding against each other, both way too horny for any of this foreplay. After one song, Prompto takes his hand and beckons him to her level.

He stoops, and she whispers, “let’s just go. Fuck me.”

Gladio smiles. Now _that’s_ the kind of thing he’s looking for. “Of course.” He leads her out of the club and to his apartment. They waste no time; upon their entrance, he pins her against the wall and kisses her deeply, licking into his mouth, their kiss sloppy and wet.

She gasps against him, reaching down to take off her underwear and finger herself. She’s so wet already. She just wants him to touch her.

But he’s got other plans. He takes her hand away from her cunt and holds it against the wall, dominating her mouth completely. He pulls back for a breath. “Not yet.”

She moans. “What, then?”

“Gonna fuck your face.” He hesitates. “’Less you don’t want to.”

She also hesitates. “I’ll give it a shot.”

He grins like a Cheshire cat. “There’s a good girl.” He picks her up and brings her to the bedroom, where he strips off completely.

Prompto’s brain short-circuits, the only thought screaming ‘hot guy’.

“You okay?”

“Can we just...take a moment?”

“Sure.”

And then she pounces on him, dragging him down into a kiss, running her hands over his _abs_ , which are rock-solid. She grips his ass, which is just as firm, and moans into his mouth. She’s pretty sure she’s dripping on his carpet, but she can’t bring herself to care. Her short nails scrape down his arms, then she grips his pecs.

Every part of him feels like it’s been chiselled out of solid stone.

He pushes her back. “Calm down there, babe.” She shivers. He’s so strong. His voice is so deep. She would be happy to die right now. Actually, no, after the amazing sex about to go down.

He allows her a few moments to calm down, which doesn’t really do anything, and then he guides her to her knees. His cock is, just like the rest of him, rock solid.

Her mouth is watering, she’s sure of it. He’s not the biggest she’s ever had, but certainly up there. Before he can even ask if she’s ready, she takes the hand on her shoulder and moves it to her hair, grips his shaft and opens her mouth obscenely wide. He allows her a minute or two to get used to the size of it, and then he starts to thrust shallowly.

She relaxes into it, and then he grips her hair harder, wrapping it around his fingers and moving her head back and forth on his cock. She gags a little, but it doesn’t feel too uncomfortable, so she keeps going. Then, he gets even rougher with her, and she gets even more aroused. She finds that she really enjoys being used like a fuck toy. But she really wants him to use her cunt.

So, she pulls back, and he immediately stops. “Sorry, was I-”

“Fuck me. I can’t wait. Please.”

He purses his lips. Thinking. Then, “sluts don’t get to say how they’re used.”

 _Yes!_ She moans and maybe orgasms. Then, he grips her hair and she opens her mouth, and he uses her like that for a little longer.

He pulls her off and throws her onto the bed, face-down. He grips her hips and roughly pulls her onto her knees, her shoulders pressed into the bed as he mounts her. She panics slightly as she realises he doesn’t have a condom on, but he seems to read her perfectly and leaves to put one on, leaving her shivering in anticipation.

His cock thrusts back into her without warning. She gasps and then moans. It reaches so deep inside her. It feels so good. It’s been too long since she’s had good sex.

He thrusts into her roughly, using her like a fuck toy, and she can’t stop moaning. She kind of wishes he would do something with her ass, but she hasn’t cleaned it, and she doesn’t know how he would feel about that. So instead, she just clenches around him and tries to make it the best experience of his life. With any luck, she’ll spoil him for anyone else.

It doesn’t really take either of them very long to reach their climax, Prompto orgasming first with Gladio soon after her. He pulls out of her and disposes of the condom while Prompto flops onto his bed.

“Mind if I stay the night?”

“Only if you don’t mind another fuck at three in the morning.” He says with a smile. “That’s when I usually get horny.”

She moans at the thought. “Do it even if I’m asleep?”

He looks surprised. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah. I’ll definitely wake up, but what better way to wake up is there? Just promise me it’ll be as awesome as the first time.”

He kisses her and pulls back with a grin. “I’m always good.”


End file.
